The Sundays
1988 August ?, 1988 Phil Kaufman Club, London, ENG (supporting The Caretaker Race) August 20, 1988 Falcon, London, ENG (supporting The Caretaker Race) October 7, 1988 Fulham Greyhound, London, ENG (supporting These Mortal Souls) 1989 February ?, 1989 Moles, Bath, ENG February ?, 1989 Bristol University Anson Rooms, Bristol, ENG February 11, 1989 Portsmouth Polytechnic Student's Union, Bath, ENG (supporting Throwing Muses) February 12, 1989 Bierkeller, Bristol, ENG (supporting Throwing Muses) February 13, 1989 Trent Polytechnic Student Union, Nottingham, ENG (supporting Throwing Muses) February 15, 1989 Goldwyns, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Throwing Muses) February 16, 1989 Riverside, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Throwing Muses) February 17, 1989 Queen Margaret University, Glasgow, SCOT (supporting Throwing Muses) February 18, 1989 Aberdeen, SCOT (supporting Throwing Muses) February 19, 1989 Dance Factory, Dundee, SCOT (supporting Throwing Muses) February 21, 1989 Liverpool Polytechnic Student Union, Liverpool, ENG (supporting Throwing Muses) February 22, 1989 Leicester University, Leicester, ENG (supporting Throwing Muses) February 24, 1989 International Club, Manchester, ENG (supporting Throwing Muses) February 25, 1989 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG (supporting Throwing Muses) February 26, 1989 Town & Country Club, London, ENG (supporting Throwing Muses) February 28, 1989 BBC Broadcasting House, London, ENG (UK Radio "John Peel Session") March 6, 1989 BBC Maida Vale Studios, London, ENG (UK Radio "John Peel Session") May 20, 1989 Calton Studios, Edinburgh, SCOT May 21, 1989 The Warehouse, Leeds, ENG (with The Pale Saints) 1990 February 1, 1990 Riverside, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Galaxie 500) February 2, 1990 Queen Margaret Union, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Galaxie 500) February 3, 1990 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Galaxie 500) February 5, 1990 Irish Centre, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Galaxie 500) February 6, 1990 Leicester University, Leicester, ENG (supported by Galaxie 500) February 7, 1990 Bierkeller, Bristol, ENG (supported by Galaxie 500) February 9, 1990 Manchester University Student Union, Manchester, ENG (supported by Galaxie 500) February 10, 1990 Trent Polytechnic Student Union, Nottingham, ENG (supported by Galaxie 500) February 11, 1990 Town & Country Club, London, ENG (postponed until February 23rd, due to a throat infection) February 16, 1990 Newcastle Polytechnic, Newcastle, ENG February 21, 1990 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG February 22, 1990 Warwick University Westcott Hall, Coventry, ENG February 23, 1990 Town & Country Club, London, ENG (rescheduled frpm February 11th) 1990/xx/xx Melkweg Amsterdam, Holland (unconfirmed) 1990/xx/xx Paard Van Troje Den Haag, Holland (unconfirmed) 1990/02/24 RTL+/Ragazzi TV Germany 1990/02/28 Bordeaux, France 1990/03/01 Rennes, France 1990/03/02 Morlaix, France March 2, 1990 Paard van Troje, The Hague, NED March 3, 1990 Expopaleis, Houthalen, BEL (Polsslag 1990) March 5, 1990 New Morning, Paris, FRA March 6, 1990 Nancy, FRA March 7, 1990 Le Truck, Lyon, FRA (supported by Lere Partie) 1990/03/12 Schlactoff TV (Bayern 3) Munich, Germany March 13, 1990 Nachtwerk, Munich, GER March 14, 1990 Batschkapp, Frankfurt, GER March 16, 1990 Luxor, Cologne, GER 1990/03/17 Gut Drauf TV (West 3) Germany 1990/03/17 Club Dry TV (Tele 5) Germany March 18, 1990 Loft, Berlin, GER 1990/03/19 Hessen 3 TV Germany 1990/03/19 Hamburg Journal TV (Nord 3) Hamburg, Germany March 19, 1990 Markthalle, Hamburg, GER March 20, 1990 Luxor, Cologne, GER (cancelled?) March 21, 1990 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL March 23, 1990 Nottingham Polytechnic, Nottingham, ENG 1990/03/29 Mambo TV (NDR, SFB, RB) Bremen, Germany 1990/04/23 Mambo TV (ARD 1 Plus) Germany 1990/06/11 J-Wave Radio Catfish Live Radio Tokyo, Japan 1990/06/11 Funky Tomato Live TV Tokyo, Japan playback and chat 1990/06/12 Club Quattro Shibuya-Ku, Tokyo, Japan 1990/06/13 Good Morning Japan Fuji TV Japan filming 1 song & playback June 15, 1990 Club Quattro, Nagoya, JPN June 16, 1990 Muse Hall, Osaka, JPN June 18, 1990 Club Chitta, Kawasaki, JPN June 24, 1990 The Cotton Club, Atlanta, GA June 26, 1990 Washington, DC (Record Store In-Store Meet & Greet) June 26, 1990 9:30 Club, Washington, DC June 27, 1990 Theatre of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA June 28, 1990 Marquee, New York City, NY (supported by Yo La Tengo) June 30, 1990 Paradise, Boston, MA July 1, 1990 The Living Room, Providence, RI July 3, 1990 Lee's Palace, Toronto, ON July 5, 1990 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL 1990/07/06 7th Street Entry Minneapolis, MN possibly moved to First Avenue? 1990/07/08 23 Parish Dener, CO maybe Gothic Theater? July 9, 1990 Speedway Cafe, Salt Lake City, UT (maybe Z Place?) July 10-11, 1990 Roxy, West Hollywood, CA (shows postponed) July 12, 1990 Slim's, San Francisco, CA August 26-27, 1990 Slim's, San Francisco, CA August 28-29, 1990 Roxy, West Hollywood, CA August 30, 1990 San Diego State University Backdoor, San Diego, CA (supported by Yo La Tengo) September 5, 1990 Speedway Cafe, Salt Lake City, UT (supported by Yo La Tengo) September 10, 1990 Liberty Lunch, Austin, TX (supported by Yo La Tengo) September 15, 1990 Vic Theater, Chicago, IL September 16, 1990 Empire Concert Club, Cleveland, OH September 17, 1990 Nectarine Ballroom, Ann Arbor, MI September 20, 1990 Club Soda, Montreal, QC September 22, 1990 Citi Club, Boston, MA September 23, 1990 SUNY Hartwell Hall Ballroom, Brockport, NY September 26, 1990 Ritz, New York City, NY September 28, 1990 Rialto Theatre, Raleigh, NC October 1, 1990 Tipitina's, New Orleans, LA 1991 1992 The Sundays UK Tour 1992 November 27, 1992 Manchester University Students Union, Manchester, ENG (supported by Butterfly Child) November 28, 1992 Riverside, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Butterfly Child) November 29, 1992 Queens Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT (supported by Butterfly Child) November 30, 1992 Queens Hall, Bradford, ENG (supported by Butterfly Child) December 2, 1992 Wulfrun Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG (supported by Butterfly Child) December 3, 1992 Leicester University Queens Hall, Leicester, ENG (supported by Butterfly Child) December 4, 1992 Hull University, Hull, ENG (supported by Butterfly Child) December 5, 1992 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Butterfly Child) December 7, 1992 Town & Country Club, London, ENG (supported by Butterfly Child) December 8, 1992 Pyramids Centre, Portsmouth, ENG (supported by Butterfly Child) December 9, 1992 Bristol University Anson Rooms, Bristol, ENG (supported by Butterfly Child) December 11, 1992 Cambridge Junction, Cambridge, ENG (supported by Butterfly Child) December 12, 1992 Trent Polytechnic Byron House, Nottingham, ENG (supported by Butterfly Child) December 13, 1992 The Waterfront, Norwich, ENG (supported by Butterfly Child) December 15, 1992 Maison de Radio, Paris, FRA (Black Session) 1993 January 15, 1993 Effenaar, Eindhoven, NED January 16, 1993 Tivoli, Utretch, NED January 18, 1993 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED January 19, 1993 't Paard, Rotterdam, NED January 20, 1993 VK, Brussels, BEL January 22, 1993 Olympic Cinema, Nantes, FRA January 23, 1993 Le Krakatoa, Bordeaux, FRA January 25, 1993 La Cigale, Paris, FRA January 26, 1993 Le Transbordeur, Lyon, FRA January 27, 1993 La Salamandre, Strasbourg, FRA January 28, 1993 L'Aeronef, Lille, FRA February 12, 1993 Union Ballroom, Austin, TX (supported by Luna) February 13, 1993 McAlister Auditorium, New Orleans, LA (supported by Luna) February 15, 1993 Varsity Theater, Baton Rouge, LA (supported by Luna) February 19, 1993 Cat's Cradle, Chapel Hill, NC (supported by Luna) February 20, 1993 The Boathouse, Norfolk, VA February 21, 1993 GWU Lisner Auditorium, Washington, DC (supported by Luna) February 23, 1993 Theatre of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA February 25-26, 1993 Academy Of Music, New York City, NY (supported by Luna) February 27, 1993 Avalon, Boston, MA (supported by Luna) February 28, 1993 New York City, NY (MTV hosting "120 Minutes") March 1, 1993 Club Soda, Montreal, QC March 2, 1993 Opera House, Toronto, ON March 4, 1993 St. Andrew's Hall, Detroit, MI (supported by Luna) March 5, 1993 Agora, Cleveland, OH (supported by Luna) March 8, 1993 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO (supported by Luna) March 13, 1993 State Fairgrounds Coliseum, Salt Lake City, UT March 15, 1993 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC (supported by Luna) March 16, 1993 Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA (supported by Luna) March 17, 1993 La Luna, Portland, OR (supported by Luna) March 19, 1993 The Warfield, San Francisco, CA (supported by Luna) March 20, 1993 Palladium, Hollywood, CA (supported by Luna) March 21, 1993 The Palace, Hollywood, CA (supported by Luna) March 22, 1993 Belly Up Tavern, Solana Beach, CA March 26, 1993 Club Quattro, Osaka, JPN March 27, 1993 Club Quattro, Nagoya, JPN March 28, 1993 Club Citta, Kawasaki, JPN March 29, 1993 On Air, Shibuya, JPN April 14, 1993 Melody, Stockholm, SWE April 16, 1993 Magasinet, Gothenberg, SWE April 17, 1993 Loppen, Copenhagen, DEN April 18, 1993 Markthalle, Hamburg, GER April 20, 1993 Loft, Berlin, GER (supported by January Heat) April 21, 1993 Luxor, Cologne, GER April 22, 1993 Batschkapp, Frankfurt, GER April 24, 1993 Charterhalle, Munich, GER April 27, 1993 Sala Estandard, Barcelona, SPA April 30, 1993 Aula Magna, Lisbon, POR May 4, 1993 Exo 7, Rouen, FRA May 8, 1993 Tivoli, Dublin, IRE May 9, 1993 Limelight, Belfast, NI (unconfirmed) May 29, 1993 San Francisco, CA (cancelled) June 1, 1993 Marin Center Exhibit Hall, San Rafael, CA (supported by Madder Rose) June 2, 1993 Radisson Grove, Sacramento, CA (supported by Madder Rose. The concert was moved from the Crest Theatre (due to fire damage) to The Grove, an outdoor 'venue' in the pool area of the Raddison Hotel in Sacramento. This was the only outdoor gig the Sundays ever performed) June 3, 1993 Ventura Theatre, Ventura, CA (supported by Madder Rose) June 5, 1993 UCI Crawford Hall, Irvine, CA (supported by Madder Rose) June 6, 1993 Hayden Square Amphitheatre, Tempe, AZ June 8, 1993 Sweeney Convention Center, Santa Fe, NM June 10, 1993 The Bomb Factory, Dallas, TX June 11, 1993 Tower Theatre, Houston, TX June 12, 1993 Majestic Theatre, San Antonio, TX June 14, 1993 Liberty Hall, Lawrence, KS June 16, 1993 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL June 17, 1993 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH June 18, 1993 Agora, Cleveland, OH June 19, 1993 Gumby's, Huntington, WV June 20, 1993 Metropol, Pittsburgh, PA June 21, 1993 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT June 22, 1993 Count Basie Theatre, Red Bank, NJ June 23, 1993 Shriver Hall, Baltimore, MD June 25, 1993 328 Performance Hall, Nashville, TN June 26, 1993 Center Stage, Atlanta, GA June 27, 1993 June 29, 1993 The Edge, Orlando, FL (cancelled, supported by Madder Rose) June 30, 1993 Cameo Theatre, Miami, FL (cancelled) July 1, 1993 Ritz Theatre, Tampa, FL (cancelled) 1996 1997 September ?, 1997 London, ENG (UK TV "Top of the Pops") September ?, 1997 MTV Europe (Live & Interview) September 16, 1997 London, ENG (UK Radio 1 "Evening Session" performing "Your Eyes" & "When I'm Thinking About You) November 4, 1997 Assembly Rooms, Edinburgh, SCOT (cancelled) November 5, 1997 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG (postponed until November 8th) November 6, 1997 Union Chapel, London, ENG (postponed until November 11th) November 8, 1997 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG (postponed again until December 10th) November 11, 1997 Union Chapel, London, ENG (postponed again until December 11th) November 15, 1997 Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA (supported by Garrison Starr) November 17, 1997 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA November 19, 1997 The Mayan, Los Angeles, CA November 20, 1997 Cane's Bar & Grill, San Diego, CA November 22, 1997 Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO November 24, 1997 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN November 25, 1997 Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL November 26, 1997 Clutch Cargos, Pontiac, MI November 28, 1997 Toronto, ON (CFNY Radio Interview) November 28, 1997 The Guvernment, Toronto, ON (supported by Garrison Starr) November 29, 1997 Avalon, Boston, MA December 1, 1997 Supper Club, New York City, NY December 2, 1997 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA December 3, 1997 9:30 Club, Washington, DC December 5, 1997 Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, GA (supported by Garrison Starr) December 7, 1997 Dallas, TX December 10, 1997 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG (rescheduled from November 8th) December 11, 1997 Union Chapel, London, ENG (rescheduled from November 6th)